marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool Vol 4 7
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Tony Moore | Quotation = Okay, hand -- if you can hear me, make a fist. We have a lot of people to punch today. Yes! Crap. I'm talking to myself again. | Speaker = Deadpool | StoryTitle1 = The End of an Error | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker1_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist1_1 = Nick Filardi | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** * * * * Shiraz * * * Asami * * * * * * * * * * Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* ** * Items: * * * Deadpool's Little Black Book of Grudges Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Armed and Dangerous | Writer2_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler2_1 = Tyler Crook | Inker2_1 = Tyler Crook | Colourist2_1 = Tyler Crook | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Goat-headed man Other Characters: * * * * * Kaliq * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** * ** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Beneath the Surface | Writer3_1 = Tim Seeley | Penciler3_1 = Mike Norton | Inker3_1 = Mike Norton | Colourist3_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer3_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor3_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor3_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** Zhemchug Canyon **** Base I: Telegonus ** *** **** ** Items: * * * | StoryTitle4 = Slapstick Meets the Forgotten | Writer4_1 = Ben Acker | Writer4_2 = Ben Blacker | Penciler4_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Inker4_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Colourist4_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor4_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor4_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Thor LMDs * Unidentified Wendigo * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** June's office building *** Joe's Diner * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = El Diablo Empujó | Writer5_1 = Mike Hawthorne | Penciler5_1 = Mike Hawthorne | Inker5_1 = Terry Pallot | Colourist5_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer5_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor5_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor5_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * }} Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * An unnamed Swede Other Characters: * Two American tourists * Luis (merchant) Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** *** *** *** ** ** * Items: * | StoryTitle6 = Foolkiller Goes Back to School | Writer6_1 = Amy Chu | Penciler6_1 = Emilio Laiso | Inker6_1 = Emilio Laiso | Colourist6_1 = Israel Silva | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor6_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor6_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Betty (Yodman's widow) * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** Items: * * * * | StoryTitle7 = Solo's Solo Mission | Writer7_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler7_1 = Phil Noto | Inker7_1 = Phil Noto | Colourist7_1 = Phil Noto | Letterer7_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor7_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor7_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Catita's daughter * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Unidentified Hotel *** **** Items: * | Solicit = • Twenty-five years ago in February 1991, the New Mutants encountered a blabber mouthed mercenary who tore through Xavier's mansion and into the very heart of the 1990s. Now, that self-same degenerate is one of the most popular heroes in the world, an Avenger, and maybe the smelliest and grossest person that tumblr swoons over. Come see how Deadpool reacts to life at the top of the world...(hint: he does not handle it well). PLUS: A full array of stories from Deadpool's new allies, the members of the Mercs for Money! Oh...and I think there is, like... some other Deadpool thing this month people are excited about? I forget what. | Notes = * A translation of Masacre's story can be found here. | Trivia = * The cemetery watchman that witnesses Deadpool digging up Doc Samson's body exasperatedly says, "Not again." This watchman had been previously seen in , being the very same watchman that witnessed Doc Green digging up Samson's body. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included